ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Reference tables
This page is a convenient list of everything listable. People *List of people By species *List of individuals (category) By organization *Bajoran Militia personnel **Bajoran Militia casualties *Earth Cargo Service personnel (category) *Fleet Operations Center personnel *Klingon military personnel (category) *MACO personnel *Maquis personnel (category) *Starfleet personnel **Starfleet personnel (22nd century) **Starfleet personnel (22nd century) **Starfleet personnel (23rd century) **Starfleet personnel (24th century) **Starfleet personnel (future) **Starfleet Academy personnel **Starfleet casualties ***Starfleet casualties (22nd century) ***Starfleet casualties (23rd century) ***Starfleet casualties (24th century) **Starfleet engineering personnel **Starfleet operations division personnel **Starfleet medical personnel **Starfleet sciences division personnel **Starfleet security personnel *Vulcan casualties By ship If a ship has too few personnel to have a list of personnel linked below, a personnel listing will be included in that ship's article (Starships). * See: Starfleet personnel By rank *Cardassian guls (category) *Starfleet flag officers *Starfleet captains *Starfleet commanders *Starfleet lieutenants *Starfleet ensigns *Starfleet cadets *Starfleet enlisted personnel By occupation *List of occupations (category) *Civilian casualties By origin *Mirror universe people **Mirror universe casualties *Klingon Houses By nomenclature *Unnamed people By appearances *Performers ** TOS Season 1 performers ** TOS Season 2 performers ** TOS Season 3 performers ** TAS performers ** ''Star Trek'' Movie performers ** TNG Season 1 performers ** TNG Season 2 performers ** TNG Season 3 performers ** TNG Season 4 performers ** TNG Season 5 performers ** TNG Season 6 performers ** TNG Season 7 performers ** DS9 Season 1 performers ** DS9 Season 2 performers ** DS9 Season 3 performers ** DS9 Season 4 performers ** DS9 Season 5 performers ** DS9 Season 6 performers ** DS9 Season 7 performers ** VOY Season 1 performers ** VOY Season 2 performers ** VOY Season 3 performers ** VOY Season 4 performers ** VOY Season 5 performers ** VOY Season 6 performers ** VOY Season 7 performers ** ENT Season 1 performers ** ENT Season 2 performers ** ENT Season 3 performers ** ENT Season 4 performers *Recurring characters **TOS recurring characters **TAS recurring characters **Movies recurring characters **TNG recurring characters **DS9 recurring characters **VOY recurring characters ***VOY recurring characters **ENT recurring characters ***ENT recurring characters ---- Lifeforms *Alpha and Beta Quadrant species *Gamma Quadrant species *Delta Quadrant species *Non-corporeal species *Powerful and godlike beings *Pre-warp civilizations *Self-aware machines *Self-aware programs *Trans-dimensional species *Non-humanoid species *Telepathic species *Shapeshifting species *Non-sentient lifeforms ---- Planets and places *List of clusters (category) *List of moons (category) *List of nebulae (category) *List of planets (category) *List of sectors (category) *Homeworlds *Inhabited planets *Uninhabited planets *Cardassian planets *Klingon planets *Romulan planets *Delphic Expanse planets *Dominion planets *Prime planets *First planets *Second planets *Third planets *Fourth planets *Fifth planets *Sixth planets *Seventh planets *Eighth planets *Ninth planets *Tenth planets *Twelfth planets *Fourteenth planets *Twentieth planets *Asteroids (category) *Planetoids (category) *Colonies (category) *Bajoran colonies *Federation colonies *Federation members *Astronomical objects (category) *Stars and stellar bodies *Unnamed stars ---- Science and medicine *Chemical compounds (category) *Computer terminology *Drugs and treatments *Periodic Table of the Elements *Materials and substances *Medical conditions (category) *Medical equipment *Military technology *Particles *Tools and technology *Warp factor ---- Starships and stations *List of starships (category) *List of stations Ship classes *Bajoran starship classes (category) *Borg starship classes (category) *Dominion starship classes (category) *Earth starship classes *Federation starship classes *Klingon starship classes (category) *Romulan starship classes (category) *Suliban starship classes (category) *Vulcan starship classes (category) *Xindi starship classes (category) Starships *Cardassian starships *Ferengi starships *Klingon starships *Romulan starships *Vulcan starships (category) *Earth starships *Federation starships **Federation starship registries *Federation shuttlecraft *Starships at Wolf 359 *Starships at the Battle of Sector 001 *Other alien starships *Registry numbers and prefixes Starbases and stations *Federation outposts *Federation starbases *Federation shipyards *Objects in Earth orbit Miscellaneous *Borg species designations *Borg technology (category) *Cardassian military *Rules of Acquisition *The value of latinum *Starfleet Fleets *Maneuvers and tactics *Recreational activities *Foods and beverages *Arts and music *Holographic programs *Measurements *Dedication plaques (category) *Medals and awards Meta-''Trek'' *''Star Trek'' birthdays *''Star Trek'' deaths *Time travel episodes *Production companies *47 references *[[Production timeline|Timeline of Star Trek production]] Maintenance lists *Memory Alpha:List of unwritten performer articles *Memory Alpha:List of unwritten planet articles *Memory Alpha:List of unwritten production staff articles *Memory Alpha:List of unwritten sector articles *Memory Alpha:List of unwritten species articles de:Referenztabellen nl:Referentie Tabellen Category:Production lists